The amazing world of A7X
by subzero360
Summary: based on my favrite band penny learns guitar lessons and gumball and her form a band for a talent show. A7X ROCK'S


The amazind world of A7X [Avenged sevenfold]

**The ones that think A7X is awsome then there awsome. here a [tawog] fanfic about Gumball and 4 of his friends sing one of the best **

**Avenged sevenfold songs ever for the tallent show. **

**NIGHTMARE**

* * *

><p>Gumball was bored at school and was doing nothing but hear penny play the elictrick guitar.<p>

Gumball's pov

you know its Funny why Penny started playing the elictrick guitar in the first place and its kind of a long story.

Penny did't want to be a cheerleader anymore cause she thought it was getting boring. and she was all ready good at.

so she try to do lots of things for a hobby but well you know...fail. so the last thing she cold is just give up.

so when she went home and invited me over to play guitar hero i always love playing that game with her.

but the embarassing thing that she wold always beat me. and sometimes i wold...almost win. But she wold never be a dick about it.

cause after that party that Tobias had she became my girlfriend. but anywaise back to the story. so she was an ultimate at that game. because she played it for years.

The next day somhow the school got a guitar lessons program and since my love was good at the guitar she joined it and beleave it or not she was awsome at playing

the guitar just like the game. so shes been playing it ever since. So that proves to me that penny has a heart og love and rock.

Gumball's pov

Penny finaly finished practice then we both exit the class walking to the caffetiria penny leans her head in my sholderand well... i blush heh heh

as we walked there was a flier in the wall about a big talent show tonight penny was sudenly happy we shold enter it Gumball! Penny said to me huging me.

Then i figured that cold be a great idea . so me and penny went to her house after school and think of what can we do tonight. Well all we knew that penny was freakin good at the elictrick guitar.

and i was a pretty good singer but we needed more then that. Then it hit me a rock band Penny smile and thought it was a good idea.

5 HOURS LATER... finaly me and penny got darwin as the drumer anaise as the bass me as the lead singer penny as the elc. guitar and rachel as 2nd guitar.

and we had a song to sing and rehersed 5 times and everything was ready and it only took 5 hours.

Penny's pov

Well the talent show came and pretty much all the talents were... ah retarted. tobias did pitfars,bannana joe said jokes that were not even funny, massami sang, alan danced. and teri,molly, and carmen cheerleaded.

now it was finaly our turn and we were ready then the song started. hopefully it will go good.

A7X NIGHTMARE LYRICS.

[Gumball singing]

Nightmare !

Now your nightmare comes to life.

Dragged you down below down to the devil,s show

Dont be his guest forever

Peace of mind is less then ever

Hate to twist your mind but God ain't on your side

An old acquaintance severed

Render of your last endeavor

Ashes burning, you can smell it in the air cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal [steal]

So stand in line wile banging numbers in your head

Your now a slave until the end of time

And nothing stops the madness turning,haunting,yearning, pull thr triger!

You shold have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah!

Ooooh,

Its your fuckain' nightmare!

[Wile your nightmare comes to life]

Can't wake up in sweat, cause it ain't over yet

Still dancing with your demons, [victim of your own creation]

Beyond the will to fight were all that's wrong is right

Were hate don't need a reason love is self-assassination!

You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight, and now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel [feel]

So sedated as they medicate your brain and wile ya slowly go insane the tell you

Give in with your best intentions help ya with your complications

You sold have known the price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah!

No one to call, everybody to fear

Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah!

Ooooh it's your fuckain' nightmare HA HA HA HA!

GUITAR SOLO [PENNY]

[HA- HA- HA- HA- HA- HA ho- ho-ho-ho

Fight, [fight], not to fail [fail]

Not to fall [fall] or you'ii end up like the others

Die [die] die again [die] drenched in sin, [sin]

With no respect for another

Oh!

Death [you] feel the fire [fire!] feel the hate [hate!]

Your pain is what we disire

Lost [lost] hit the wall [wall] watch you crawl [crawl] such a replacible liar

And i know you hear their voices [calling from above]

And i know they may seem real [ these signals of love]

But a life's made up of choices [ some without apeal]

They took for granted your soul and its our's now to steal

[As your nightmare comes to life]

You shold have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah!

No one to call, everybody to fear

your tragic fate is looking so clear,yeah!

Ooooh

IT'S YOUR FUCKAIN' NIGHTMARE! [EHCOING]

GUMBALL's POV

finaly the song was finished and my throat hurts for singing so loud. but everyone in elmore screamed and loved us

thats how aswsome it was

PENNY'S POV

OMG my hands hurt so much for moving them to much ans i sung a little only the words with [ ] but that was amazing and Gumball did sp fuckain AWSOME! at singing

the wole band did awsome. But...heres the bad news we did't win:(

THE FREKAIN CHEERLEADERS BEET US!

But who cares everyone still loved us and screamed

then i grabed Grabed Gumball and kissed him lip to lip.

Then he smiled and said Penny even though we did't win...

Gumball and Penny said at the same time this is the best night ever!

as they continued to kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>and thats the end. it took me hours writing this so if you liked the lyrics then you shold listen to the song at to see vedio or lyrics A7x are awsome!<strong>

**P.S. R,I,P. REFF THE ORIGINAL DRUMER THIS SONG WAS AFTER HIS DEATH BY THE WAT SO PEACE**


End file.
